Nestable beverage crates typically have side walls and end walls extending upward from a base. Handle openings are formed in the opposed end walls. Depending on the size of the bottles intended to be stored in the crate, the crate may hold a number of bottles. For single-serving size bottles, the crate typically stores 20-24 bottles.
Sometimes, a delivery person or stock person must remove the bottles from the crate and place them on a shelf for individual sale, such as in a refrigerator in the store.